LA Pama Cyclones
CA | colors = | colours = | owner = | president = | coach = | manager = | championships = NARCh Finals: 2006 NARCh WinterNationals: 2006, 2007, 2008, 2009 (EC), 2010 (EC & WC) | titles = | cheerleaders = | dancers = | mascot = | broadcasters = | media = | website = | uniforms = }} The LA Pama Cyclones are a professional roller hockey team. The Cyclones have won 5 NARCh Pro Championships: at 2006 WinterNationals, 2006 Finals, 2007 WinterNationals, 2008 West Coast WinterNationals, 2009 East Coast Winternationals, and 2010 East and West Coast WinterNationals. The Team The Cyclones scoring attack is led by Gerry Osterkamp and the brothers Juaquin Chavira and Itan Chavira. They have recently added ( Revision) (Kevin Adams) to their lineup. These lead players are assisted by the offensive contributions of veteran NARCh Pro player Christian Skoryna and the young Patrick Gallagher. Defensively, Pama is led by two of the premier young defensemen in the game, Aman Kler and Zach Walthers. Along with their young talent, the Cyclones' defense includes veteran player/coach Rob Chornomud, team owner's son Michael Nijjar, and exceptional two-way player Josh Milewski. Pama has always had the help of exceptional goaltending, as their goalies have won the Top Goalie award every time the Cyclones have won NARCh Pro. Pama's regular starting goalie is the most dominant goaltender in professional roller hockey history, Rob Laurie. Laurie is backed up by Rob Sudduth, the starting goalie for the Cyclones' Division I team. In Laurie's absence, Pama has had Jeff Reynaert fill his spot. Championships 2005 AAU Jr. Olympic Games 2006 NARCh WinterNationals 2006 NARCh Finals 2007 TORHS Winter Cup 2007 NARCh WinterNationals 2008 TORHS Winter Cup 2008 NARCh West Coast WinterNationals 1st Pro Championship Pama won their first ever NARCh Pro title at the 2006 WinterNationals in Phoenix, Arizona. The Cyclones lost their first 2 games but rebounded to win their last 2 round robin games and clinch a berth in the Pro Final. In the Championship Game, Pama got scores from their 3 big superstars: Gerry Osterkamp, Itan Chavira, and Juaquin Chavira. Taking a 3-2 lead into the 2nd and final period, Pama blew the game open with 4 goals in 2 minutes. Juaquin Chavira added 2 more goals for the hat trick and Osterkamp added his 2nd of the game as Pama rolled to an 8-4 victory and their first Pro Championship. Cyclones' goaltender Rob Laurie won Top Goalie honors with a .855 save percentage for the tournament. Game Results Round Robin LA Pama Cyclones 3, Mission Snipers 4 LA Pama Cyclones 7, Winnipeg Blue Devils 8 LA Pama Cyclones 3, Tour Mudcats 2 LA Pama Cyclones 4, Team Mission 1 Playoffs Championship Game: LA Pama Cyclones 8, Tour Mudcats 4 Roster *Itan Chavira *Juaquin Chavira *Rob Chornomud *Patrick Gallagher *Aman Kler *Rob Laurie *Michael Nijjar *Gerry Osterkamp *Christian Skoryna *Rob Sudduth *Zach Walthers Back-To-Back Pama dominated at the 2006 NARCh Finals, going 6-0 for the tournament and outscoring their opponents 28-8. The Cyclones got strong goaltending from starter Jeff Reynaert, who replaced Rob Laurie, and backup Rob Sudduth. The tournament culminated with a Cyclones-Mudcats Championship Game rematch. This one would be much closer than the 8-4 game at WinterNationals. Josh Milewski got the game off to a quick start, scoring on the first shot of the game. That goal would hold up and Pama took a 1-0 lead into the intermission. JP Beilsten, then playing for the Mudcats, tied the game at 1 but Gerry Osterkamp took over from there. Osterkamp put Pama in the lead 2-1 and then, after 2 Mudcat goals made it 3-2 Mudcats, Osterkamp dangled 2 defensemen and scored on a backhand top shelf with 2:18 remaining in the game. That goal would send the game into Overtime where the Mudcats had a potential game winning goal called off upon further review by the officials. After the controversy, the Mudcats were given a powerplay but failed to score. Once the Cyclones returned to even strength, Osterkamp set up Michael Nijjar on a 2-on-1 for the game winning and championship clinching goal. Cyclones' goaltenders Jeff Reynaert and Rob Sudduth shared Top Goalie honors with an incredible .940 save percentage. Game Results Round Robin LA Pama Cyclones 7, Buffalo Wings 9 LA Pama Cyclones 8, Canadian Rockets 3 LA Pama Cyclones 5, Mission Militia 0 LA Pama Cyclones 1, MPH 0 Playoffs Semi-Final: LA Pama Cyclones 3, MPH 0 Championship Game: LA Pama Cyclones 4, Tour Mudcats 3 (Overtime) Roster *Itan Chavira *Juaquin Chavira *Rob Chornomud *Patrick Gallagher *Aman Kler *Josh Milewski *Michael Nijjar *Gerry Osterkamp *Jeff Reynaert *Christian Skoryna *Rob Sudduth *Zach Walthers Three-Peat Pama made history at the 2007 NARCh WinterNationals as they won their 3rd straight NARCh Pro title, tying the record for most all-time. LA was playing without star player Itan Chavira, but picked up California superstar Mishka Drury to replace him. They were also led by the play of JP Beilsten, who defected from the Mudcats. The Cyclones earned victories in round robin against Mission Arizona Strike and the Mission Habs. Their 2 toughest games, against rivals Tour Mudcats and Mission Snipers, both ended in 6-6 ties. But Pama's record was good enough to earn them a spot in the Championship Game for yet another rematch against Tour Mudcats. After falling behind 1-0 early on, Beilsten tied it up for Pama and Josh Milewski added a shorthanded marker to give the Cyclones a 2-1 lead at the half. Gerry Osterkamp was clutch again for Pama as he tied the game up at 3 with just under 12 minutes left in the game. But the Mudcats wouldn't let up and they took a 4-3 lead late in the game. It was former Mudcat Beilsten who stole the Pro Championship out from under the Mudcats' noses as he tied the game at 4 with 3:12 remaining. The game went into Overtime and, yet again, the extra time didn't mean good things for the Mudcats. Defensemen Zach Walthers scored the game winner after more than 5 minutes of sudden death play, earning Pama its 3rd Pro Championship and extending their NARCh unbeaten streak to 14 games. Game Results Round Robin LA Pama Cyclones 7, Mission Arizona Strike 2 LA Pama Cyclones 6, Tour Mudcats 6 LA Pama Cyclones 6, Mission Snipers 6 LA Pama Cyclones 2, Mission Habs 1 Playoffs Championship Game: LA Pama Cyclones 5, Tour Mudcats 4 (Overtime) Roster *J.P. Beilsten *Juaquin Chavira *Rob Chornomud *Mishka Drury *Patrick Gallagher *Aman Kler *Rob Laurie *Josh Milewski *Michael Nijjar *Sabraj Nijjar *Gerry Osterkamp *Christian Skoryna *Rob Sudduth *Zach Walthers Mudcats Rivalry Over the years, Pama has built up a rivalry with longtime NARCh Pro team, Tour Mudcats. There have been 18 NARCh Pro Championship games to this date, and the Mudcats have been in a record 12 championship games. They have won 4 of those championship games, also a record. The Cyclones have come to represent the new guard in professional roller hockey as they have slowly taken over the game and the Mudcats are the remnants of the old guard. The Mudcats boast big names including, arguably, the greatest player in the history of the game, CJ Yoder, Brian Yingling, Dan Costanza, Chad Seibel, Brett Leggat, David Hammond and Jami Yoder and have more NARCh Pro championship game appearances than any other team in history. Since 2004, these 2 teams have met 19 times in NARCh, TORHS, and AAU tournaments, with Pama having won 7 of the meetings, Mudcats winning 10, and 2 ending in a tie. The 2 teams split their first 4 games between January 2004 and August 2005. At the 2006 NARCh WinterNationals, the rivalry starting making news as Pama beat the Mudcats to win the Pro title. That summer, the Mudcats got the best of Pama at TORHS Finals but the Cyclones struck back, beating the Mudcats in Overtime at NARCh Finals. This year, the Mudcats won again when the teams met at TORHS, but Pama dominated at NARCh again, and got the last word, beating the Mudcats for a 3rd straight NARCh Pro title. Since then the Cyclones have struggled against the powerful Mudcats, losing the last 7 out of 8 games. Tour Mudcats vs. LA Pama Cyclones 2004 NARCh WinterNationals - Mudcats 5, Cyclones 2 2005 NARCh Finals - Mudcats 3, Cyclones 1 2005 AAU Jr. Olympic Games - Cyclones 7, Mudcats 4 2005 AAU Jr. Olympic Games (Championship Game) - Cyclones 5, Mudcats 4 2006 NARCh WinterNationals - Cyclones 3, Mudcats 2 2006 NARCh WinterNationals (Championship Game) - Cyclones 8, Mudcats 4 2006 TORHS Finals - Cyclones 3, Mudcats 3 2006 TORHS Finals (Semi-Final) - Mudcats 5, Cyclones 4 2006 NARCh Finals (Championship Game) - Cyclones 4, Mudcats 3 (Overtime) 2007 TORHS Winter Cup (Semi-Final) - Mudcats 4, Cyclones 1 2007 NARCh WinterNationals - Cyclones 6, Mudcats 6 2007 NARCh WinterNationals (Championship Game) - Cyclones 5, Mudcats 4 (OT) 2008 TORHS Winter Cup - Mudcats 3, Cyclones 2 2008 TORHS Winter Cup (Championship Game) - Cyclones 5, Mudcats 1 2008 NARCh Finals - Mudcats 4, Cyclones 2 2008 TORHS Winter Trifecta - Mudcats 5, Cyclones 4 2008 TORHS Winter Trifecta (Championship Game) - Mudcats 9, Cyclones 4 2009 NARCh WinterNationals - Mudcats 4, Cyclones 3 2009 NARCh WinterNationals - (Championship Game) - Mudcats 7, Cyclones 1 2009 TORHS Finals - (Championship Game) - Mudcats 4, Cyclones 3 (OT) Category:North American Roller Hockey Championships teams